icy_shadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lance Tyler
Lance Tyler is the final member of the Heartless Kings. In Icy Shadows 5, he is the last member of the Heartless Kings to be fought. Despite being frightening, he is the most tragic of the Heartless Kings, being forced into a monster against his own will. After Void 4, Bella Donna, and Marisol defeat Lance, they saw one thing in him- a demonic monster rampaging on the outside and a kind and in his heart is an innocent person crying for freedom. In Icy Shadows 6, Mikey Shay asks his father, Raymond Tyler, to join the Axis of Legion to which he says yes. Lance is the first boss of Icy Shadows 6 due to his father. After Void 4 and Bella Donna defeat him, he tells them that his father made look like the dream stalker against his own will. This causes Void 4, Bella Donna, and Marisol to cry for him, saying that if someone were to remove his abusive father, his character development will take him on a path of righteousness. In Icy Shadows 7, Lori greets Lance, saying that it's good to be back. Lance asks Lori out, to which the latter agrees to. After Void 4 removes the claw that his father placed on him, Lori first takes Lance and his mom to file a divorce against Raymond. Lori then tells the judge about Raymond Tyler and the abuse he's inflicted on his son, as well as the involvement in Blake's Axis of Legion, and the judge says that Raymond Tyler does not deserve to be a father, and proceeds with the divorce. Backstory Lance Tyler was forced to be used as a weapon against his own will by his father. His father, Raymond Tyler, put clawed gloves on his against his own will when he was 16. Raymond loved him screaming, as to him, his own son was nothing but a weapon to him. His father would use him to attack other people for fun, to which he was scared of doing. He chose not to do it, but he had no choice - his father sent a group of malevolent people to hurt his own friend, Lori Greene, should he not cooperate. One day, when the people were sleeping, he would send his own son into their dreams. He was scared of doing this, and threatened out of anger that his father should be thrown into the lake of fire. As punishment for that, Raymond took out a controller in his right hand and sent 0.5 A of shock current to put him in control. With him now under his father's control, he was sent into the dreams of a woman named Gina Williams. Gina in the dream realm, saw Lance not as a monster of the Pretty Cure franchise, but as a troubled person. He told her that his father sent a group of malevolent people to hurt his friend on Kepler-777. He mentioned that his own father, Raymond, used his name as a weapon to hurt others for fun. Gina tells him that this is a person that does not deserve to be a father. In Gina's words, a father is a person who looks after his kids and is willing to protect them from any harm. She also tells about having concern for people in the family and in the public. Lance tells her that because of his father, he is destined to return to dust. Gina tells him that's not true, as his father is callous, and the things he did were not of his own doing; his own father forced him into evil. Lance asks Gina if she knows Lori Greene, and she says yes. Gina tells him that she and Lori are best friends. Gina then tells Lori to get help. In the real world, Gina called Lance and the latter tells the former about his father. Trivia * Lance is the darkest villain, not by his own doing. His heart wants freedom (his inside) while the outside is tainted with demonic spells. Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic